iPod Shuffles
by SpectacularKimeraldTiraTira
Summary: R&R, Pairings/Competitions/Daydreams/POVs


**Disclaimer: I do not own these songs or Spectacular! Nick owns Spectacular! And the bands/singers own the songs.**

* * *

**1. CrushCrushCrush-Paramore (Courtney Lane/Nikko Alexander)**

Courtney sat on her bed with best friend, Janet. They were watching romance movies. "Court, why romance? Can't we talk about cute guys and crushes?" Janet asked. Courtney rolled her eyes and shut off the TV. "Fine." Janet smiled, "Ok, hey. I think Nikko likes you." she said as Courtney drank her chocolate milk. She almost choked, "What? No, no, no. We're just...friends." I said, "Yeah." Janet smirked. "Then, how come I saw you guys kissing after the Nationals?"

That made her think, _I did have a crush on Nikko. I can't belive it, I do. I'd sometimes rather be with Nikko instead of Janet._ "It was...a one time kiss." Janet rolled her eyes. "Yeah, mhm. I'm calling him." Janet grabbed the fuzzy phone, and dialed a number. Courtney tried grabbing it, but failed. "Hey Nikko!" Janet said. "_Hey Janet, why are you calling from Courtney's phone?_" "Well, we were talking about cute boys, and you came up." Courtney heard a chuckle. "Hey! Janet! Give the phone back!" "_Is that Courtney?_" "Yeah." "_Can I talk to her?_" "Sure." Janet handed Courtney the phone. Janet ran out her room.

"Hey Nikko." Courtney said. "_Hey Courtney. Janet was telling me that you guys were talking about cute boys._" "Hehehe, yeah. We were." "_She said I came up._" "Uh...yeah." "_So, do you think I'm cute?_" "Uh...sure." Nikko chuckled. "_Hey...um...do you want to go out? On...Saturday?_" "Uh...sure." "_Great...I'll pick you up at seven._" "Bye Nikko." "_Bye Courtney._"

Courtney smiled, _Yes, a crush_.

**2. Dance Me if You Can-Cheetah Girls (Courtney Lane/Nikko Alexander) [Competition]**

Courtney was on the stage. Face to face with Nikko Alexander. "So, you think I can't dance?" Nikko asked. "I know you can't." Courtney said, "Dance, if you can." She turned on her heel. "One, two, three, four!" Everyone danced. Nikko messed up and fell onto the floor. Courtney looked down, she put a hand out to help him up.

He pulled her down on top of him and their lips met. They pulled apart, Courtney smiled. "Still think I can't dance?" Nikko asked.

"No, not at all."

**3. Don't Forget-Demi Lovato (Tammi Dyson/Royce Du Lac) [Post Break-up]**

Tammi was in her room. Smiling at her trophy, she didn't feel guilty at all. But, then again, she did still like Royce. He was there, and he was a great singer. She didn't forget about him, she didn't want him to forget. Then, she felt guilty. _I used him, am I really this horrible?_ Tammi grabbed her purple iPhone and dialed Royce's number.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey, Royce?"

"_Oh, hey Tammi. What do you want?_"

"I was just wondering, do you want to hang out?"

"_Why?_"

"Just because we broke up, doesn't mean we can't try again."

"_Sure, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye._"

Tammi smiled, _Yeah, he didn't forget._

**4. A Night To Remember-HSM 3 (Nationals)Courtney's Thoughts**

I loved this night. Why? Nikko came back, yeah, he did. Why am I happy? Because he was great. You don't believe me? Fine, I have a crush on him. Yeah, believe me now! This night was a night to remember. First, Nikko came back. Second, we kissed. Third, I _do _have a crush on him. We went out for ice cream. Just him and I. It was nice, we shared a milk shake. This was a night to remember.

**5. Touch My Hand-David Archuleta (Courtney Daydreaming)**

I sat down in the auditorium, my head in my hand. Then, I began dreaming.

_Nikko was on stage, singing to me. Everyone was screaming his name, "Nikko! Nikko! Nikko!" Girls reached out to touch his hand. He winked at me._

_Oh yeah, I was one of those girls. He brought me up on stage, and sang to me. _

I woke up when I heard, "Courtney?" I looked up and saw Nikko standing on a chair in front of me. "Huh?" He put his hand out and stood me up. "It's time to practice."

**6. Gotta Go My Own Way-Vanessa Hudgens ft. Zac Efron (Tammi and Royce Break-up) [HSM Version]**

Tammi thought what it would be like if she broke up with Royce in a song way. Just like her idol, Vanessa Hudgens. Well, it was a movie, but Tammi thought. She began daydreaming.

_The couple was on a bridge, Tammi was singing. She put a heart locket necklace into Royce's hands._

_She continued singing, then Royce came in._

She snapped out of it, when her radio played, 'Everything Can Change' she shut it off, and continued daydreaming.

**7. Say Ok-Vanessa Hudgens (Courtney Lane/Nikko Alexander)**

Courtney was asking Janet a question, "Nikko asked me out and told me that I could think about." Courtney said.

"Say ok." Janet said.

"What if he leaves me?" Courtney asked. "He won't, he likes you. A lot." Janet said.

"Will he be romantic?" Courtney asked. "He will, he'll wipe away your tears. He'll be there for you." Janet said.

"So, I should say ok?" Courtney asked. "Say ok."

Courtney dialed Nikko's number, "Can I talk to Nikko?"

**8. Things We Do For Love-Victoria Justice and Simon Curtis (Janet's View on Courtney and Nikko)**

My best friend has fallen in love and has been crushed. But this time, I trust Nikko. He'll lend her his jacket when she's cold, even when he's wearing tees. He'll walk in the rain for her if we ever have a fight. She'll go to him when his brother begins fighting with him because he doesn't have a job.

They did many things for love. Everyone knew they should be a couple, but they were too blind. You know what, I'm setting them up.

* * *

**Sorry, I only had time for 8 songs. R&R.**


End file.
